


Touching Tacos

by orphan_account



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Crack, M/M, this is a joke pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens between tump, putin, and a burrito on one fateful taco tuesday in mexico?





	

     Trump and Putin stood by their motel window as sun silhouettes stretched their limbs across Mexico City. The musk of dollar-store spray tans and straight white men snuck out through the open window and into the blistering sky above. The sounds of the city around them was hardly enough to mask the heavy sigh cresting across Trump's lips as he turn away from the sunset. "You know what I like about sunsets?" asked Trump in a voice that was louder than America's outcry at his tax fraud.

     "That they're your new best friend?" Putin's voice was colder than a winter in Russia.

     "No, it looks like a pussy. You know, that's why I invented the phrase _seize the day_."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao remember when my mom still thought I was going places in life


End file.
